tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Kaddish
[[Datei:Tales v2 10 cover.jpg|thumb|270px|''Tales of TMNT'' Vol.2 #10]]Kaddish ist der Titel einer Geschichte aus der Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles-Reihe der Mirage Studios. Details *'Erstveröffentlichung:' April 2004 *'Ausgabe:' Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Vol.2 #10 *'Story:' Steven Murphy *'Zeichnungen:' D'Israeli *'Einleitungsseite': William Potter *'Kreaturen-Design': Peter Laird *'Text:' Eric Talbot *'Leserbrief-Kopfzeile': Steph Dumals *'Cover': D'Israeli und Eric Talbot Kontinuität Zur chronologischen Comic-Liste *'Vorheriges Kapitel': "Secret Spirit" *'Nächstes Kapitel': "The Rippling" Vorkommende Charaktere *Donatello *Pi der Golem *David Chudnovsky (in Rückblenden) Einleitung thumb|240px|Die EinleitungDonatello: Eines der ersten Bücher, welches ich einmal gelesen habe, war John Keels Strange Creatures from Time and Space. Natürlich war es nicht gerade das wissenschaftlichste Werk, und gewiss hatte es seine zweifelhaften und erschreckenden Momente. Dennoch hat mich Keel angesteckt, als er schrieb: "Eine fast unendliche Vielfalt von bekannten und unbekannten Kreaturen gedeihen auf dieser Schlammkugel und erscheinen regelmäßig, Jahr für Jahr, Jahrhundert für Jahrhundert." Er zeigte die anfängliche Ungläubigkeit auf, die die ersten aufgezeichneten Begegnungen den Menschen mit Wesen wie dem Gorilla und dem Coelacanth begleitet hatte, und fuhr mit Beschreibungen von solchen Krypto-Anomalien wie dem Mottenmenschen, Bigfoot und dem schrecklichen Schneemenschen, und den verlockenden Hinweisen, die jede von ihnen hinterlassen hat... Wenn es nicht an der Tatsache läge, dass ich eine humanoide Schildkröte wäre, hätte ich Keels Berichte für nichts anderes als einen Haufen Quatsch gehalten. Daran und an all den fremdartigen Kreaturen aus Raum und Zeit, denen ich im Laufe meines Lebens begegnet bin: Triceratonier, Utroms, Fischmenschen, riesigen außerirdischen Insekten... Die Liste ist ellenlang. Mein Name ist Donatello, und ja: Das ist die Sorte von Dingen, über die ich gerne grübele. So bin ich nun mal. So war ich schon immer. Lass mich dir eine Geschichte erzählen. Handlung thumb|250px|Jagd auf den EinbrecherCrown Heights, das größte jüdische Viertel in Brooklyn, New York City. In der letzten Zeit ist des Nachts wiederholt in die örtlichen Geschäfte eingebrochen worden, meist in Apotheken und Gemischtwarenläden, deren Rollläden wie von einer Riesenfaust gewaltsam durchgeschlagen wurden. In der Nacht, in der die Geschichte anfängt, haben sich schon drei Einbrüche hintereinander ereignet; dies und die Unfähigkeit der Polizei, eine Spur des Täters zu finden, bringt das Fass bei den Anwohnern endgültig zum Überlaufen. Sie gründen spontan einen Mob und beginnen auf eigene Faust nach dem Täter zu suchen. Kurze Zeit später werden sie fündig, als ein weiteres Ladenschaufenster eingeschlagen wird und die Männer eine seltsam klobige, schwerfällige Gestalt entdecken, die sich vom Tatort enfernt. thumb|180px|left|Die VerwechslungGanz in der Nähe aber durchwühlt Donatello einen Müllcontainerhof nach brauchbaren Dingen und ist dabei so sehr beschäftigt, dass er erst zu spät bemerkt, wie sich der Einbrecher an ihm fortbewegt. Dann kommen die Männer der Bürgerwehr hinzu und halten ihn für den Dieb; und dass Donatello ihnen zu erklären versucht, dass er hier nur den Müll durchsucht hat, facht den Zorn der Juden weiter gegen ihn an, so dass er sich notgedrungen dem Mob, der jetzt blindwütig auf ihn losgeht, erwehren muss. thumb|180px|HeimkehrDer wahre Täter in diesem Fall beobachtet die Folgen dieser Verwechslung von einem nahen Dach, bevor er verschwindet und sich zu einem opulenten Anwesen begibt, dass bis auf ein einziges Zimmer im Dunkeln liegt. Er begibt sich in ein Schlafzimmer zu einer im Bett liegenden Person namens Ben, dem er die Beute seines Raubzuges - Medizin und frisches Obst - auf die Anrichten neben dem Bett legt... thumb|250px|left|Donatello auf SpurensucheNachdem Donatello dem Mob entgangen ist, beginnt er per Internet nach dem Grund für diese fast fatale Begenung zu suchen und stößt auf die Einbruchsserie. Entschlossen, der Sache auf die Spur zu kommen, begibt er sich in der nächsten Nacht wieder an die Oberfläche und untersucht die letzten Tatorte; und an jedem davon findet er Spuren von getrocknetem Lehm vor. Da wird er von einem Alarm zur Stelle eines frischen Einbruchs gelockt, wo sich auch Lehmspuren - diesmal frische - finden. Der Bürgerwehr ausweichend, verfolgt er die Spur zu einer Sackgasse, wo er in der Mauer ein Loch vorfindet, welches mit Lehm verschmiert ist, jedoch viel zu klein ist, um einen Menschen durchzulassen. thumb|180px|Die Begegnung mit dem GolemDonatello überwindet die Mauer und gelangt auf deren anderen Seite schließlich zu einem reichen Anwesen. Doch kaum will er das Grundstück betreten, wird er plötzlich angegriffen - von einem Riesen, der ganz und gar aus Lehm besteht! Donatello schlägt mit seinem Bo-Stab zurück, doch der lehmige Körper seines Gegners fängt die Waffe ein, und dessen Riesenstärke macht eine effektive Gegenwehr umso schwieriger. Schließlich endet diese erste Konfrontation damit, dass Donatello mit voller Wucht in einen Kleinlaster geschleudert wird; doch die gute Seite daran ist, dass die jüdische Bürgerwehr den Kampf mitbekommt und somit Donatellos Unschuld in ihren Augen bewiesen wird... wenn auch den Männern die Erkenntnis, dass der Verbrecher ein Golem ist, ganz und gar nicht gefällt. thumb|250px|left|Der Schützling des GolemsDonatello verfolgt den flüchtigen Golem ins Anwesen und gelangt dort in ein Zimmer, welches ein Schild mit der Aufschrift "Bens Zimmer" an der Tür trägt. Dort findet er den Golem neben einem Bett stehen, in dem - nebst verfaultem Obst und einer ganzen Sammlung von Medizin - die mumifizierte Leiche eines Jungen liegt! Der Golem, dem offensichtlich nicht aufgefallen ist, dass sein Schützling schon längst jenseits aller Hilfe ist, bereitet sich darauf vor, Ben zu verteidigen; doch nach diesem erschütternden Anblick hat Donatello keinerlei Verlangen mehr, sich mit ihm zu schlagen, und er kann dem Golem schließlich klarmachen, was es mit Leben und Tod auf sich hat. Daraufhin sackt der Golem erschüttert davon, dass sein Daseinszweck nun nicht mehr existiert, zusammen und erzählt Donatello davon, dass er von Bens Vater David erschaffen worden war, um sich um Ben zu kümmern, nachdem er sterben würde, und dass sich die volle Geschichte von David und Ben in einem Computer befindet, der eingeschaltet auf einem Tisch ruht. thumb|250px|Aus Wahrheit wird TodIndessen aber hat die jüdische Bürgerwehr die Spur des Golems zum Anwesen zurückverfolgt, und einige Männer betreten das Zimmer, gerade als Donatello dem Golem seine Hilfe verspricht. Die Männer klagen den Golem als eine widernatürliche Kreatur an und verlangen seine Vernichtung; doch der verwzeifelte Golem will leben und flüchtet daher direkt durch das Fenster in den Garten hinaus, wo er Erde absorbiert und damit zu gigantischer Größe anwächst. Donatello versucht den Golem aufzuhalten, bevor dieser in seinem desperaten Amoklauf irgendwelchen Schaden anrichten kann. Die Juden raten ihm, das erste der vier Zeichen auf der Stirn des Golems auszuradieren. Donatello kommt dem nach und zerschlägt den ersten Buchstaben, worauf der Golem auseinanderbricht und leblos zu Boden sinkt. Epilog: thumb|250px|left|Die Geschichte des GolemsZurück in der Kanalisation studiert Donatello die Memoiren von David Chudnovsky, während die Überreste des Golems hinter ihm auf einem Werktisch ruhen. Neben Chudnovskys philosophischen Betrachtungen über das Zeichen Pi in der Mathematik und in seinen mystischen Implikationen enthalten die Aufzeichnungen auch die Entstehungsgeschichte des Golems und die Gründe, die Chudnovsky zu dessen Erschaffung bewogen hatten. Chudnovsky litt an einer unheilbaren Erbkrankheit, die er unglücklicherweise auch an seinen einzigen Sohn, Ben, weitergegeben hatte, und er erschuf den Golem noch einmal neu, um seinem ebenfalls todkranken Sohn in der Zeit, die ihm noch verblieben war, auch nach seinem eigenen Tod die Liebe und Fürsorge angedeihen zu lassen, die er von seinem Vater erhalten hatte. thumb|250px|Mein Name ist PiInmitten von Donatellos trauriger Lektüre erwacht der Golem plötzlich wieder zum Leben. Donatello beginnt sich darüber zu wundern, wieso der Golem weiterhin lebt, obwohl das Zeichen, das ihm Leben eingehaucht hat, vergangen ist. Erst als der Golem das Wort "Pi" in den Mund nimmt, wird das Geheimnis offenbar: Es war nicht das Wort "EMETh" ("Wahrheit"), welches den Golem eigentlich am Leben erhalten hat, sondern das Zeichen "Pi", welches Chudnovsky tief in die Stirn des Golems, unterhalb des oberflächlichen Wortes, eingraviert hat; und der Golem erklärt dem Turtle: "Wahrheit. Tod. Diese zwei Worte auf meiner Stirn. Sie bedeuten nichts. Wahrheit und Tod haben ein Anfang und ein Ende. Aber Pi ist ohne Ende." Und mit dieser Chance auf ein neues Leben findet der Golem, der sich jetzt Pi nennt, eine neue Lebensaufgabe: Die Geschichte seiner Welt mitzuverfolgen und aus diesen Erinnerungen die Geschichte seines eigenen Lebens formen. Trivia *Der Begriff "Kaddish" ist die Bezeichnung für religiöse Lobesgesänge oder -Hymnen im jüdischen Glauben. Meistens wird dieser Name in Zusammenhang mit Trauer- oder Totengebeten benutzt. *Das Wort auf Pis Stirn bei seiner ersten Begegnung mit Donatello ist das Wort EMETh, das jüdische Wort für "Wahrheit". Wird der erste Buchstabe des Wortes - ein Aleph - entfernt, ergibt sich das Wort METh ("Tod"). Das Pi, welches dem Golem später seinen Namen verleiht, wird in dessen Charakterprofil näher beschrieben. (Siehe [[Pi der Golem#Trivia|'Pi der Golem']]) Bildergalerie Tales v2 10 13.jpg|Zweikampf mit dem Golem A Tales v2 10 14.jpg|Zweikampf mit dem Golem B Tales v2 10 15.jpg|Zweikampf mit dem Golem C Tales v2 10 16.jpg|Zweikampf mit dem Golem D Tales v2 10 19.jpg|Die Geschichte von David und Ben A Tales v2 10 20.jpg|Die Geschichte von David und Ben B Tales v2 10 21.jpg|"Ich will leben!" A Tales v2 10 22.jpg|"Ich will leben!" B Tales v2 10 23.jpg|"Ich will leben!" C Tales v2 10 29.jpg|Die Bedeutung von "Pi" A Tales v2 10 30.jpg|Die Bedeutung von "Pi" B Neudruckversionen *''Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Volume 5'' (IDW; 2014) (Farbversion) Siehe auch *''Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (Mirage) Kategorie:Comics: Tales of TMNT